The Letter
by YamiYugiYuki
Summary: Charla "Steelclaw" Howlett remembers reciving the letter that changed her life for the better. An: I'm not good with summeries, it's better then it sounds trust me. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


Hello everyone. This is my new story. Hope you enjoy reading it.

 **EDIT 30/01/16:** I know I've said this before but really need to proof read my work _before_ I post it not after.

* * *

The Letter

Date: 27/01/16 - Same day

Time: 3:00 pm - 5:06 pm

Those that met Charla "Steelclaw" Howlett knew that she was different from anyone they had ever met, in the 300 years she had been the Headmistress of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters things had changed. Mutants were accepted and no longer exiled just because they were different.

In every school around the world it was mandatory for everyone to take a Mutant History class which taught everyone everything they would need to know about Mutants. Sure there was still a bit of jealousy about the ability of some Mutants had but that was to be expected, things were far better then they had been when Charla was a child.

There was far more tolerance for being different. Every student and teacher loved her stories about the "Old Times" when she was a student at the school. Everyone knew what her mutation was but they still accepted her for who she was they just made sure to never startle her.

It did however take a little time for the new students to get used to her appearance though. She had found out that her appearance changed a little with everyone she fully absorbed at their request of cause. She had absorbed all of the X-Men bar of cause Scott and Jean because they died before she got complete control of her skin.

She knew everything in almost ever subject, she always made sure that her lessons were interesting that's why the student loved her classes so much. Everyone knew who Wolverine was but only those who lived at the school knew that he was more than just the King of the Cage, he was a friend and a great teacher that all the students loved and respected, they all knew that Logan cared about Charla a great deal and was her best friend.

The X-Men were still around and were just as well respected as they had been in the past. Charla sometimes wished that she could go back in time and tell her friends and Charles that everything that the school had become and what her world was like today.

She might not have been able to go back in time she could still send letters and little gifts that she knew would help. She always smiled when she picked up the first ever letter she had sent back in time, she remember her reaction when it had turned up in her room and everyone else's reaction when they had read it.

* * *

 **Flashback 300 Years Ago – Rogue receiving the Letter**

Rogue was shocked when a letter appeared on her bed one day, she was confused when she saw that it was addressed to the School but also to her. She shrugged and opened it wondering how on earth the letter had gotten to her room.

 _Hello Rogue and Everyone else._

 _I hope everyone is doing well. You are probably wondering the reason I am sending this letter, well there are a few things I think that you should all know. Charles all of your hard work has paid off, mutants are now excepted by humans._

 _Sure there are still a few problems here and there but nothing as horrible as what you have to deal with. Everywhere around the world it's mandatory for everyone to take a Mutant History class as soon as they start school._

 _There is a Mutant Counsel that deals with all affairs to do with mutants, it's founding members are the following people Hank McCoy, Storm, Kurt, Kitty (Drake) Pryde, Jubilation Lee, Bobby Drake, Remy Lebeau, Piotor, Charles Xavier, Logan Howlett and finally the president Rogue Howlett._

 _ **Note: Rogue don't read the above Paragraph out, I have enclosed a list of the base rules that will help with bringing a bit of order. You will know when it's time to bring up the idea of the Mutant Counsel trust me I know.**_

 _ **I have also inclosed something else that will help you a great deal. Good luck with the future learn from everyone you have absorbed and you will be able to master your mutation. You won't be untouchable forever.**_

 _The road deffently_ _won't be easy but in the end it will completely worth all of the trouble you have gone through to get here. Sure its not perfect and there are still minor problems but it's the kind of future we all dreamed of._

 _Regards and Good luck_

 _Headmistress C. Steelclaw Howlett_

Rogue stared at the letter for a long time not really sure what to do or say, she had a feeling the last half of the letter was just for her. She looked in the envelope and found the promised sheet of paper with all the information she would need about the Mutant Counsel and also the book that the writer of the letter promised.

She tucked the book and the information on the Mutant Counsel into the pocket of the leather jacket she always wore and walked down stairs to show the professor. She had feeling that he wouldn't be able to see note that was left for her.

Charles had been more then happy when he found out about the contense of the letter. Everyone who heard Rogue read the letter always felt better after they had read the letter. Rogue got closer to all the future members of the Mutant Counsel and formed a team that work very well with each other.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Hank, Storm, Kurt, Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby, Remy, Piotor, Charles, and Logan had no idea what she was doing, they had been more then happy when she explained her idea about having a Mutant Counsel. It had gone over very well and worked wonders. She kept sending letters to help out her younger self with some problems.

She hadn't at all been surprised when Bobby and Kitty started dating, she had bet they would get married after the war was over, everyone had made their bets but Charla knew that she was going to win. Everyone always asked her how she known that Bobby and Kitty were going to get married. All she ever said was that she had gotten a tip from a friend.

She looked up when she heard the door opened and smiled when she saw that it was Logan, he looked like he had just finished working on one of the cars in the garage. Logan grinned at her, they almost never had to talk they just new each other that well. Logan knew her better then even Remy did. Though it was expected they were very close.

"How's your day been?" Logan asked leaning against her desk grinning when he saw the letter sitting on her desk. He had been the only one to figure out that she knew more then she was letting on about the letter she had gotten.

"Oh nothing much, just remembering the day I received the letter that changed everything," Charla said grinning at her protector and best friend, her tail wrapped around his wrist and she pulled him out of her office closing the door behind her with her telekinesis.

Anyone that met Charla "Steelclaw" Howlett could tell you that she was amazing, those that remember the seventeen year old Rogue who had been picked up by Wolverine (The King of Cage) in Laughlan City which was the beginning of a very unlikely friendship when she hid in his trailer and hadn't wanted to hurt him because of her toxic skin believing that she would never have control over it and be untouchable for the rest of her life.

Would have smiled if they had seen her now, she had the family she had always wanted, a loving husband in Remy Lebeau and a wonderful daughter named Mysteel Marie Howlett who was like her mother in ever way, the first person she ever absorbed was Logan when he accidentally stabbed her in the chest when she had tried to wake him from a nightmare.

The shock had caused her mutation to activate, the irony of the whole thing wasn't lost on anyone in the mansion. Charla taught her daughter how to control her skin so she wouldn't have to believe she was untouchable.

The untouched Rogue learnt how to control her skin thanks to that book and was start her life and have a family all because of one letter.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
